Modern industrial society is now facing energy and environmental concerns on a global scale as a by-product of energy consumed and pollution produced by industrial and residential energy producers and energy consumers. One environmental concern receiving considerable attention is the presence of global warming created by the green-house effect resulting from the tremendous output of carbon monoxide into the atmosphere. Another such concern is the reduction in air quality in heavily populated centers resulting from the high carbon monoxide output. Numerous studies have shown that a primary contributor to the level of carbon monoxide in the atmosphere is the use of gasoline driven internal combustion motors in automobiles. Numerous studies have also shown that the fossil fuels necessary to produced the fuel required to power such motors are subject to depletion. The use of automobiles is not subject to ready change or diminishment in modern society. However, one way to alleviate the problem of production of green-house gases and reduced air quality caused by internal combustion engines, and to further conserve fossil fuels required to power such engines, is to employ electric motors in commuter cars. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an electric motor capable of propelling a car that will use less energy and run for a longer period of time than current electric motors.
To create enough horsepower to drive a car, an electrical motor must be designed to more fully harness electromagnetic forces and effects so that its power factor is sufficiently high to make the use of batteries as a feasible power source. Since dynamos are utilized in all industries, however, either to generate electrical or mechanical energy, such a more efficient design would generate more useful energy and result in less pollution in any industrial application.
Previous patents demonstrate that previous motor designs, while useful for their intended purpose and intended improvement, do not fully harness electromagnetic forces and effects to be sufficiently efficient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 666,949, given to Bram, discloses a two pole AC/DC motor with ventilated field magnet cores and a large diameter armature rim. The design somewhat minimizes excess magnetic conductance and eddy currents produced during operation. The Bram motor, however, does not use, or suggest using, the bi-polarity of its armature posts to result in having the stator elements provide greater electromagnetic torque to them. Furthermore, the Bram motor does not use, or suggest using, either voltage transients produced in the armature, or armature counter-emf's, to increase the power output and efficiency of the motor. The Bram motor utilizes a traditional stator system, a conventional shaft mounted armature and commutator, and armature bobbins which are more easily wound. U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,156 to Wolkoff discloses a four stator pole electric dynamo whereby the rotation of a toroidal armature can be reversed and the speed of the motor varied by movement of the brushes. Wolkoff's motor achieves its power to size ratio by breaking each pole into an inner piece and an outer piece. Each inner piece is coaxially placed within the armature. Each outer piece concentrically surrounds the armature. However, the Wolkoff motor does not offer a physically and electromagnetically continuous center winding, or a combination allowing the use of a such a continuous center winding, to establish a strong magnetic axis between the inner and outer poles. In fact, the provision of a physically and electromagnetically continuous center core electromagnet is not possible in the Wolkoff design for two reasons. First, the shaft runs through the Wolkoff motor. Second, each pole pair utilizes like magnetic poles, rather than opposite poles, as required for a continuous magnetic axis. Furthermore, the use of four stator poles is inconsistent with the present invention.
Reissue U.S. Pat. No. 23,021, to Suydam, discloses an induction motor utilizing L-shaped terminated conductor bars comprised of magnetized laminated plates, rather than a field winding armature, to form both the armature and commutator of the motor. The motor uses a set of laminated magnetic metal plates mounted on a stationary portion of its shaft to provide a limited form of magnetic continuity to the motor. This motor does not take advantage of, or is configured to capture and utilize, counter emf's and voltage spikes generated in the armature to increase the power factor of the motor. It discloses only a non-continuous magnetic core rather than a continuous electromagnetic core electrically connected to the outer windings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,744,551 to Shou discloses a flywheel dynamo, in which the outside surface of the rotor is used as a pulley. The dynamo reverses the traditional rotor and stator positions by placing the rotor outside of the stator. In Shou, however, no portion of the stator is located outside of the rotor to utilize bi-polar rotor ends. The annular stator, mounted on a spider, does not provide a continuous center stator element for the dynamo.
The foregoing patents disclose various motors which, while utilizing some electromagnetic forces and effects, do not create the efficiency required as an object of the present invention. Specifically, none of the prior art uses a physically and electromagnetically continuous center winding as part of an improved three piece stator system which produces greater magnetic torque to the rotor. Providing such a stator system is an object of the present invention. A further object of this invention to employ voltage transients and counter-emf's in the armature poles to further increase the magnetic torque to the rotor system provided by the stator system. Another object of the present invention to capture and utilize the same voltage transients and counter-emf's to raise the system voltages of both the rotor and stator systems to thereby decrease the required energy input to the dynamo for any specified operation. Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention shall be set forth in part in the descriptions that follow, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The over-arching object of the present invention is to provide a dynamo of increased efficiency which positively impacts energy and environmental concerns on a global scale.